


The Deep End

by talltyrionlannister



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Sexuality, The Bubble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-27 01:07:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5027821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talltyrionlannister/pseuds/talltyrionlannister
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben and Leslie are still in the bubble stage of their relationship, and Ben is extremely nervous about telling her that he's bisexual. Smut ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Deep End

**Author's Note:**

> after watching that one moment on perd hapley's show, i am a big believer in the fact that ben wyatt is bisexual. i HAD to write about how he would end up telling leslie to get it out my system, and it got a bit smuttier than how i originally planned...... this is my first parks and rec fic that I've written, and also my first fic overall that I've written in about a year, so pls be nice!!

**fervent (adj); having or displaying a passionate intensity.**

Ben paced in his bedroom with his brow furrowed and his hands clasped tightly around his back. He could hear the running water from the shower, and could hear Leslie singing not too badly her own rendition of Girls Just Wanna Have Fun. He didn’t know how to broach the subject to her, even though he knew deep down that she’d be totally understanding and accepting, he was certain that it would be over between them. Besides, she’d already seen his confession on TV when he admitted to Perd Hapley that he’d had gay thoughts, this was no different. Except that it was. She was his girlfriend of two weeks. Of course this was a big deal.

He heard the shower promptly turn off and remembered that he was still walking the width of his room, and he sat down on the edge of his bed. He decided that now would be a better time than any to tell her, because April and Andy were out the house doing God knows what, so if Leslie decided to leave him, he could take all the sadness baths he pleased.

Leslie padded back into Ben’s room, with just a towel wrapped around her body, and gave the sweet smile she wore whenever she saw him. Their relationship was so new and she still got butterflies when she was near him, but he was so easy to be around, and he made her feel so good that she didn’t care if April and Andy walked in the front door right that second. Except that she did. She liked her little bubble where just Ann knew about their relationship.

“Hey,” she smiled at him.

“Hey,” he nervously smiled back. His hands gripped the bed sheets and his knuckles were beginning to turn white.

“What’s the matter? You look like you’re about to throw up,” Leslie walked over to him and rubbed his back as he starred at the floor. “You’re not gonna throw up, are you?”

Ben shook his head and turned his body towards hers. “I just really need to tell you something.”

“Okay… you’re kind of freaking me out, Ben,” Leslie said confusedly as she sat down next to him, her towel riding up so that more of her pale thigh was revealed to Ben.

“It’s just… you know when I said to Perd Hapley on that TV interview about having gay thoughts?”

“Yeah…”

“Well, I wasn’t joking. I really do have some gay thoughts,” he winced.

“Benji,” he loved that term of endearment. It was so new and it made his heart melt, “are you trying to tell me that you’re gay?”

“Not exactly… more like… bisexual…” he breathed and closed his eyes. He was sure, even though Leslie Knope was definitely _not_ homophobic, she would probably be totally uncomfortable with actually dating a bisexual man.

She laughed.

She threw her head back and cackled.

“What?” Ben asked, shocked at her response. What did this mean?

She looked at him, grinned, and kissed him. “I don’t care!”

“What do you mean you don’t care?” He looked at her; he was totally confused but so, _so_ glad that she hadn’t decided to break up with him.

“Remember when I told you that I married two gay penguins?” She began and he nodded his head. “Well, after that, when I went to The Bugle to be recognised as the Queen of the Gays, I got two bisexual guys’ phone numbers. I don’t care if you’re bisexual. If you wanna talk about it, that’s fine, and if you don’t, that’s also fine. You’re still my sexy little hummingbird.”

He loved her. He knew it.

He showed her this by kissing her with all the ferverence he had, cupping her neck and jaw and letting his lips do the whole ‘I love you’ speech by swiftly advancing and retreating on hers with a soft force, pulling her face into his. He began to lay her down on the bed, somehow managing to keep her face close to his as she kissed him back with an equal amount of passion, their tongues wrapping around each other in some sort of secret, untold promise. He lay half of top of her, one hand still cupping her jaw, and the other running down her curves, wanting to feel her skin, but instead finding the towel.

He ran his hand across her torso, over the bumps where her breasts were covered, and unfolded the towel where she had neatly tucked it into her to get it to stay wrapped around her body. Once he had done that, he slowly uncovered her body from beneath the towel, opening it like a very delicate present.

She lay there, completely naked, with the towel then under her; her arms wrapped around Ben’s neck, her legs bent so she didn’t fall off the end of the bed, and Ben pushed himself up so his arms were stretched up and out on each side of her, getting the best view of her beautiful body as he possibly could.

He turned back to her face and saw the most loving smile he had ever seen from her. He grinned and kissed her again, but this time, his attention leaving her lips, and refocusing on her neck.

“I do want to talk about it,” he murmured.

“Yeah?” Leslie smiled, pulling his head up so she could look him in the eye.

“Yeah,” he smiled back, pulling her up into a sitting position.

“Hold on, hold on, let me get comfy,” she said as she pulled her legs closer to her body and crossed them. Ben couldn’t help but stare between them as she done this. She smirked and clicked her fingers. “Hey! Eyes up here buddy.”

“Sorry,” Ben said as he snapped his eyes up to the smirk playing on her eyes and lips. “Well I’ve sort of always known, you know? When I was about 7 I had a crush on my best friend, Will, but I also liked this popular girl in our class, Andrea, who had no idea that I even existed.

“And then when I was 13, I was at a Halloween party with some of Will and I’s closest friends, and everyone decided to play spin the bottle. I refused at first but they sort of peer pressured me into it, and when I spun the bottle it landed on Will… and I leant over to him and kissed him… and it sort of escalated from there.

“I’ve never told anyone, Will never knew, and everyone just thought we were best friends, which we were, but no one knew how much I liked him. _He_ didn’t even suss it out.”

“Where’s Will now?” Leslie asked, confused.

“Oh in senior year of high school he became a total dick. He practically flunked his SAT exam and dropped out of school a couple months before graduation. I haven’t seen him since.”

“That’s terrible!” Leslie exclaimed.

“It was his own fault, he started hanging round with Andrea and her crowd. We both knew they were bad for us, but he didn’t care. The crush went away after that, but it didn’t stop what I experimented with in college,” Ben shrugged.

Leslie’s eyes glassed over and she whispered, “What did you experiment with in college?”

“Well I sort of covered up my feelings towards guys by losing myself in girls, girls who I was attracted to, don’t worry, they just made me forget I also liked guys. For a couple of months, I was dating this girl Julia, but she broke up with me towards the end of freshman year.

“So then I went to the next party I heard about and ended up getting really drunk. And then I saw this cute guy who kind of reminded me of Will, I don’t even remember his name, but we went upstairs to an empty bedroom and he sort of gave me the best sloppy hand job he could give me whilst he was drunk, and I returned the favour.

“And then Julia walked in on us. I didn’t know what to say because I had my hand wrapped around another guy’s cock, what are you meant to do? But she stormed out of the party, with a drunken me running after her, and she wouldn’t talk to me again after that.”

“Why wouldn’t she talk to you?” Leslie asked, anger bubbling up in her voice on behalf of Ben.

“One of her friends told me that she was thinking that she had made a huge mistake breaking up with me, and she wanted to talk things through. But then she saw me and this other guy together, apparently she cried for like a week over the fact that she dated a gay guy and always ended up with ‘the wrong men’.”

“That’s ridiculous,” Leslie shook her head. “Well I for one don’t care if you like guys as well as girls, as long as you like me, that’s all I care about,” she said, straddling his lap, planting her hot centre on his thighs as she took the back of his head in her hands and pulled his face towards hers.

“I do like you,” Ben said in between kisses as the force of Leslie’s lips and tongue against his meant that he had to lie down on the bed with her on top of him.

Suddenly, they heard the front door swing open and the laughter of April and Andy fill the otherwise quiet house. They both paused, Ben’s eyes going wide as he motioned towards the door. Leslie swung her legs off him, and sprinted ever so quietly to the bedroom door to lock it.

Once she heard April and Andy’s bedroom door slam shut, she turned back towards Ben with a sultry smile, who was now watching her intently, propped up on his forearms, but otherwise laying on the bed.

She walked over to him again, swinging her hips as she went, and straddled his stomach. As they resumed their kissing, Leslie began to grind her hot, wet groin on a still fully clothed Ben, who then elicited a moan.

“God, Leslie, you’re making me all wet,” Ben groaned into her mouth as she slid her tongue across the inside of his bottom lip.

“Actually, I think you’ll find that it’s you who is making me all wet,” she quietly told him as she moved from his mouth to his ear lobe, gently sucking it which made him moan even louder. “Shh, you’ll let April and Andy hear us,” Leslie said, pushing her hands to his chest and lifting herself up from him slightly.

 _Enough of this,_ Ben thought, _this should be about her._

In one swift motion, Ben grasped Leslie’s hips, pulled her down towards him, and rolled her over so that he was the one on top. Without any explanation, he devoured the inside of her mouth.

He’d never seen Leslie Knope be wilder. Her head pressed against him so hard that he was sure she was going to head-butt him off of her, her hands clawed against his plaid shirt, willing to get the buttons undone so she could push it off of his shoulders, and her legs kept wrapping and unwrapping around his hips.

“Guh…” was the noise she made when he broke their lips apart. She struggled to catch her breath as he latched on to her neck, slowly making his way down past her collarbone, and to the tops of her breasts, where he kissed them as if they were a display at a museum, only to be handled with the most delicate precision he could muster.

Her hands found his hair and she tugged on it, urging him on enthusiastically. Whilst his mouth focused on lavishing her left breast and nipple with kisses, his right hand began to draw patterns over the other breast, down to her waist, and then back up, sliding under her breast and through her cleavage.

The feather light touches were making her go crazy, and she shot her hips into the air, willing him to get the message and carry on with his journey south.

He did, kissing a path down from her cleavage to her belly button, dipping his tongue in slightly, and making Leslie moan louder than he did when she told him off. He decided to let her off, he couldn’t leave her hanging now, not when he was beginning to smell the sweet smell he recognised as Leslie’s arousal now approaching him.

He felt his arms clawing at the collar of his shirt, and she was trying to say something as she caught her breath. “Ben, off. Take it off,” she whined, and he quickly sat up on his knees to undo a couple of buttons, and then slide the shirt over his head. He thought for a second, and then decided to take his skinny trousers off too, leaving him in only his boxers.

He got back down to business, this time starting at her feet, which were firmly placed on the bed in anticipation of his next move. He picked up the right one, giving a kiss to the arch of her foot, which made her toes curl in return. He then began to kiss his way up to the underside of her knee, and then licking his way to the inside of the top of her thigh, before promptly stopping.

“Ben! Ben? Why did you stop? Continue with the kissing, the kissing was gooood,” Leslie rambled on, not taking into account the feeling of Ben’s hands gently sliding up the insides of her thighs and going beneath her ass to pull her centre towards him.

It wasn’t until he placed a firm kiss on her vulva that she fully released that he had started things up again, and she gave him a guttural moan.

Her legs automatically opened further, and he parted her swollen folds to find her completely and utterly soaked. He gently began to trace the inside of her, but careful to miss the two places she wanted to be touched the most. Her breath began to quicken with every pass of his feather light touches, as he got closer and closer to the source of her wetness.

And then he found it. He traced around the outside of her vagina with his index finger, inserting it ever so slightly, which was making her whimper. He loved teasing her and hearing her small moans of pleasure and want, but he couldn’t let it go on any longer. He dragged some of the wetness directly up until he hit her most sensitive nub, and the scream that came out of her made him know that April and Andy knew he wasn’t alone.

He took his finger away instantly and replaced it with his lips on her opening. “Ben, Ben please,” she whimpered and pleaded. He loved that he had the ability to reduce Leslie Knope to mush, and he dipped his tongue into her.

Her hips arched off the bed as she gripped the sheets with her left hand, and Ben’s hair in her right. He started with a lazy rhythm, thrusting his tongue in and out of her, getting them both drenched in her, but when her hips started to rock with his administrations, he replaced his tongue with his index finger, slowly going in and out of her, and occasionally twisting it, something that he learned on their third date that she was very in favour of.

He curled his finger up as he latched his mouth on to her clit and she babbled something about him being the God of her orgasms. He’d gotten used to Leslie’s bedroom talk now, it wasn’t much different to her weird compliments, there was just more of them. He released that whenever Leslie was in a particular horny mood, she’d overload him on the weird compliments. He didn’t mind, half the time she was subconsciously and involuntarily babbling them out to him, like she did during sex.

Except when she had orgasms.

Leslie Knope had _very_ quiet orgasms. During the lead up he sucked on her swollen and very wet nub, running the tip of his tongue over it and then placing the underside of his tongue flat on her, she babbled her weird compliments. As she got close her inner walls tightened around him, and he inserted a second finger, curling them both upwards to the very sensitive spot he was beginning to know rather well, as he practically licked it’s twin on the outside. She got louder as she got closer, the compliments stopping slightly to say things like “oh God, Ben” and “yesssss” and “more” and “I’m close” “closecloseclosecloseclose”, her concentration and focus all going towards reaching the peak. And right before it happened, every time she would take a deep breath (which Ben swore was bad for her lungs) and give him a short high pitch moan, meaning that it was happening.

She exploded around his fingers, and he could feel her continuous convulsions as he carried on lapping away at her clit and curling his fingers upwards inside of her, helping her ride it out. Her face screwed up, her jaw hanging open as her eyes tightened shut, as if she was screaming but no sound came out. As she came out of it, she sighed a happy sigh and scratched Ben’s hair, something she done every time he went down on her.

He eased her out of it, keeping his fingers still inside her, occasionally stroking her sensitive wall to feel the aftershocks that ran through her body and made her foot twitch, and kissing her nub and mons. He then slowly pulled his fingers out of her and she scratched him behind his ears, sweetly smiling and he sucked her juiced off his fingers and kissed her vulva once more. He crawled up her body, happy to be met by her eager lips.

“Benjamin Wyatt…” she breathed, still speechless.

She kissed the smirk off his lips and brought her thigh up to his, finding that his plaid boxers (he matched them with his shirts, he was such a dork, she thought) were still on, but extremely tented. As she kissed him, she snuck her hands down to the waistband to attempt to pull them off him, but only got as far as his middle thigh. She brought her feet up to where her hands could no longer reach and managed to push them down his legs, getting him to shake them off his feet.

He pressed himself to her thigh and groaned, his head falling into her shoulder as her small hand wrapped around his shaft and twisted. She began to pump up and down, but her ministrations hesitated, and her hand left him to go somewhere close by, only to return much wetter and slicker. He sucked in a breath and she got faster and faster, but he had to stop her.

“Leslie, Leslie honey. As much as I am _really_ enjoying this,” he began, trying to reassure her hesitant face and brought his lips up to her ear, “I really want to be inside of you,” he whispered. 

Leslie momentarily lost track of time. How could he be so sexy and so nerdy at the same time? She leaned over to her bedside table, got one of his condoms, careful to check the expiry date, and tore it open. She rolled it gently on to him, something that she enjoyed doing as much as he enjoyed letting her do it. He could not have been more pleased the first time Leslie asked to put the condom on for him; it turned an awkward, fumbley moment into a completely sexy one.

She took the bottom of his shaft and guided it towards her opening, rubbing him a couple of times over her inner lips, making both of groan, and guided him to her opening, letting him push gently into her as far as he could go. He stayed inside her for a few moments, himself adjust to the warmth that hugged his most sensitive areas, and letting her adjust to him filling her up. She started to use her inner muscles to squeeze him and attempted to grind on him, so he began to move slowly out of her, leaving the tip of him just inside her opening, and pushed in faster this time. He repeated this a few times, until Leslie got frustrated that he wasn’t going fast enough, and when he was all the way inside her, she rolled over, taking him with her.

The new position of Leslie on top made Ben moan. Loud. He was certain that April and Andy were outside his door listening intently, but at that point he didn’t care. The only thing he cared about was Leslie grinding back and forth, rubbing her clitoris against his skin with his hard length inside her. Her brow got more furrowed and she bit her lip as she concentrated on bringing herself to orgasm a second time.

The second ones were never as powerful, he thought, but they must have still been really good judging by her facial expressions and noises. She was saying things, more to herself than to Ben, about how good it felt and how she was so wet and he was so hard. Her hands flattened on his chest and her eyes closed as she gave him a view of her breasts hanging closer to his stomach, and he knew the perfect way to bring her closer to the edge.

He sucked two fingers into his mouth and when Leslie moved back when she grinded herself on him, he put his fingers in a V to where she would be when she moved forward. This came as a complete shock to Leslie who moaned “oh God” and began to grind even faster. And then she gave him that high pitched moan that he was so desperately waiting for and took a deep breath, and she was coming. He felt her clench around his cock, and he sucked in a breath. There was never more of an amazing feeling as there was when Leslie pulsed around him.

When it was over, she opened her eyes and gave him a wicked grin. She leaned down to kiss him, which he happily obliged to, and moved his hands to her hips to support her new angle. The kiss however quickly stopped, and she sat up and lifted herself off of him almost all the way, only to move back down in a smooth movement.

“Oh my God, Leslie. Keep doing that,” he told her. And she did.

He didn’t last very long after that. Seeing Leslie slide herself on to him repeatedly as he grasped her hips as something to hold on to was completely overwhelming. She was such an amazing, understanding and caring person; he couldn’t believe he had met a woman as incredible and breath taking as she was.

“It’s okay, Benji, you can come,” Leslie told him lovingly as he was trying to hold on to make the pleasure last a bit longer, “come for me,” she told him as she ran her hands down his torso.

And he did. He twitched inside her as he grunted and moaned something about how amazing she was, and she leaned down to kiss him.

“You’re the best, that was amazing,” he told her between kisses as she lifted her legs off of him and he slipped out of her.

“Mmmmm,” she leaned into his kisses before reluctantly pulling away, “I’ll be right back,” she said, pulling on his discarded shirt and her panties as she walked to the door, giving him a bit of a show, wiggling her ass as she walked.

He knew she was going to pee, something he also strangely loved about her. Her awareness for sexual health was somehow endearing, and he didn’t mind because he knew she would come right back to cuddle with him for a while before they would shower and clean up properly together after sex.

“You might wanna just wait by the door for a couple of seconds to see if there’s any movement outside it. April and Andy could be listening,” he told her, knowing that she could be caught any second in just her underwear and an undone shirt.

She waited a few beats before she slowly unlocked and opened the door and peaked her head round. There was no movement as far as she could tell, so she quietly ran to the bathroom where she relieved herself, something she was taught to always do after sex otherwise she could get a UTI. And she really didn’t want a UTI.

Meanwhile, Ben pulled a tissue out from his bedside table and took the condom off of his softening dick. Once it was rolled up in the tissue and he had thrown it away, he got back in bed under the warm covers and waited for Leslie who didn’t take as long as he expected. She quietly opened the door, remembering to lock it when she was back in his room, and stripped herself of her clothing again. She got under the covers and cuddled up to Ben, kissing him and grabbing his ass, something that had become somewhat of a ritual between them two in bed.

“You didn’t put any clothes back on,” she noted, sliding a leg between his as they lay on their sides.

“Nope, and you took yours off,” he replied, smiling and kissing her again as he felt the weight of her breasts in her hands.

She nodded, grinning against him and tracing the inside of his mouth with her tongue.

“Why were you scared of telling me you’re bisexual?” She asked him as she pulled away breathless.

“I don’t know… I haven’t really told anyone, I thought it was a big deal and that you might not like me anymore, for some reason.”

“That’s ridiculous, you have too many worries, Benjamin Wyatt. Of course I still like you!”

He smiled and gave her a perfectly pressurised kiss on the lips, before covering his arms around her in a hug, closing his eyes as he thought about how he ended up with such a beautiful woman.

“We should shower…” she said into his chest.

He kissed the top of her head and breathed her in. “Yeah, but let’s just stay here for a little while longer.”

He was in the deep end with Leslie Knope.

**Author's Note:**

> i'll be apologising for this SIN on tumblr @ talltyrionnlannister


End file.
